


it doesn’t always feel that way

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Safe doesn't feel the same for Parker
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 33
Collections: fan_flashworks





	it doesn’t always feel that way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks challenge #308  
> Prompt: Safe

Nestled between Eliot and Alec, unable to fall asleep; Parker stares up at the ceiling. It’s all warm and cozy. She feels loved and safe. But safe feels like bees under her skin, violently buzzing to escape.

Loving someone goes hand in hand with needing them and needing someone means that you can lose them. Doubly so for her.

Parker wants to be happy and she is mostly but feeling happy feels a little like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Being always on guard for the next bad thing that would try and take them away from her.


End file.
